1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cargo transport apparatus and method that can be used to carry and secure packages or loads on vehicles such as trucks, vessels, airplanes, rail cars and the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved vehicle cargo transport apparatus and method for carrying and securing a load or package wherein a vehicle load platform provides a deck surface having first and second pairs of spaced apart, generally parallel beams having specially configured sockets that are receptive of eye bolts to which tie down straps can be fastened in a front-to-rear and in a side-to-side fashion, the location of the eye bolts being selected by the user so that the combination of tie down straps and eye bolts help secure the load in every direction including diagonally.
2. General Background
Vehicles such as trucks, vessels, airplanes and rail cars provide a load platform with an upper surface that carries large packages to and from selected destinations. Tie down straps are often used to secure a load to the upper surface of the load platform of the vehicle. In a marine environment, work boats carry loads to and from offshore locations such as oil well drilling and production platforms. In heavy seas, these loads are desirably restrained in multiple directions.
Truck and trailer rigs typically employ tie down straps that are positioned side-to-side, extending to the left and right sides of the vehicle load platform upper surface.